


Tide of the War (Chapter 20~)

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dual of the Fate</p><p>Part 2 Tide of the War<br/>Chapter 20</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 20

오비완은 천의 샘 근처에 서 있던 흰 튜닉의 기사를 발견했다. 아나킨과 함께 식당에서 만난 그는 목소리를 낮춰 오비완에게 잠시 시간을 내어달라 부탁해왔었다. 명백히 아나킨을 의식하는 태도에 조용한 시간을 낸 것이다.

"오랫만이구나, 페루스."  
"마스터 오비완."

허리를 굽혀 인사한 그는 여전히 말쑥한 모습이었다. 가끔 전장에서 함께 미션을 진행했었다. 차분하고 조용한 특유의 포스 운용법은 곁에 서 있는 내내 오비완을 편안하게 만들어주었다. 아나킨과는 완전히 다른 느낌의 포스였다.

페루스는 오비완을 배려해 천천히 샘 근처를 걷기 시작했다. 두 사람은 잠시 평범한 기사간의 대화를 나누었다. 전황과 오더의 상태. 다른 기사들의 안부를 주고받는다. 이내 인적이 드문 장소에 도착했을 때 페루스는 발끝까지 내려오는 긴 튜닉자락을 돌려 중년의 마스터를 내려다보았다. 검은 머리칼 사이의 갈색 눈동자는 깊은 빛을 띄고 있었다.

"마스터 오비완... 당신께는 반갑지 않은 이야기일런지도 모릅니다."  
"말해보거라."

큰 나무의 그늘에 몸을 넣은 그는 가만히 오비완을 응시했고, 조용히 이야기했다.

"스카이워커 장군의 포스가 불안합니다. 포스의 어두운 면에 접하고 있는 기분이 듭니다."

예상한 이야기였는지 미간을 좁히며 턱수염에 손을 얹는다.

"겨우 몇개월이었지만, 당신의 파다완으로 지냈기 때문에 그 차이를 느꼈습니다. 스카이워커 장군에게 애착을 갖고 계시죠?"

당황한 눈이 들린다. 연한 하늘색 눈동자의 주인은 천천히 고개를 저었다.

"그거라면 오해야. 그렇지 않아."  
"마스터."  
"페루스. 이야기를 들어줘."

시선을 내려 고르게 깔린 타일을 바라본다. 긴 전쟁에 시달린 제다이 마스터는 지쳐보였다.

"아나킨과 나는 좀 특수한 상황에 처해있어. 그는 파다완도 아니고, 사원에서 제대로 된 교육을 이수받지도 못했지. 강한 포스와 그것을 운용시킬 수 있는 무한한 잠재력이 있는 청년이야. 하지만 어릴적부터 사원에서 생활한것이 아닌지라 코드를 받아들이는데 어려움을 겪는 중이지. 나름 평범하게 살던 젊은이였다네. 갑자기 여기 들어오면서 전장에 떠밀렸으니 포스가 흔들리는건 당연한 일이야. 하지만 난 그가 다크 사이드에 발을 담궜을거라고는 생각하지 않아. 그간 전장에서 아나킨이 해낸 일들은 그의 희생정신과 정의에 대한 신념을 충분히 보여주었어 . 그저 그는 좀 혼란스러울 뿐이야. 더군다나 내가 스승으로서의 그릇이 부족해서..."

오비완은 쓴 미소를 지었다.

"내 탓에 그 아이가 종종 어려움을 겪고 있거든. 잘 이끌어줘야 하는데 쉽지 않군. 하지만 염려말아. 아나킨은 그렇게 위험한 존재가 아니니까. 그는 잘 해낼거야. 난 아나킨을 믿어."  
"마스터께서 그렇게 이야기하신다면..."

페루스는 고개를 숙였다. 오비완은 그의 팔을 부드럽게 두드렸다.

"고맙구나. 신경써주어서."  
"...저는..."

불안한 시선이 닿는다. 페루스는 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.

"...아나킨에게서 불안한 비전을 느꼈습니다. 당신에 대한 집착... 뒤틀린 애착... 제가 느낀 것들이 정말인지, 무시해도 되는건지 판단할 수 없었습니다. 게다가 마스터는 늘 그의 곁에 계셨으니까..."

오비완은 눈에 띄이지 않게 정신에 강한 실드를 둘렀다. 페루스가 느낀 것들은 아마 전장에서 함께 움직이며 아나킨에게서 새어나온 포스의 자락이었을테다.

"네게 폐를 끼쳤구나. 걱정하지 않아도 좋아."

부드럽게 미소짓는다. 이 젊은 기사가 어떤 생각으로 이런 이야기를 하는지 알고 있었다. 순수한 염려와 걱정. 옛 스승에 대한 따뜻한 마음. 늠름한 기사를 올려다보며 오비완이 말을 이었다.

"아나킨은 날 실망시킨적이 없었어. 마치 너처럼 말야."

갈색 눈동자에 씁쓸한 미소가 번진다. 그는 깊이 눈을 감았다가 열었다. 시선을 내리깔며 대답한다.

"마스터. 언제든... 제가 필요하면 이야기해주세요."  
"고맙구나, 페루스. 넌 파다완 시절부터 너무 유능했던지라 내가 손댈게 전혀 없었지. 너에 대해서 만큼은 조금의 걱정이나 염려도 없단다. 전쟁이 끝날때까지 조금 더 힘내자꾸나."

 

 

그 시간 아나킨은 개인실에서 홀로를 마주하고 있었다.

\- 오랫만이구나, 아나킨. 사실 자네의 나이트 서임이 있을때까지 연락을 참으려 했는데 도통 소식이 들려오지 않아서 말이야.  
"오랫만이군요, 황제."  
\- 건강해보여서 기쁘다. 그 얼굴의 흉터는... 벤트리스인게냐?  
"네."

팰퍼틴은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 혀를 차며 이야기한다.

\- 그것이 깜찍한 짓을 했구나. 감히 포스의 선택받은 자에게 상처를 입히다니.  
"응분의 댓가를 치루게 했습니다. 상관없습니다."  
\- 당연히 그래야지. 하긴 소중한 네 오른팔을 잃게 만든 두쿠보다는 덜할테지만 말이다.  
"그는 엄연히 당신의 제자일텐데요."  
\- 그건 그렇지. 그래서 연락했고.

팰퍼틴은 자세를 고치며 말을 이었다.

\- 잠시 후 코러산트 상공에 제국군 함대가 도착한다. 상당수가 들어가니 단단히 준비하는게 좋을게야.

갑작스런 이야기에 아나킨의 얼굴이 굳었다.

\- 두쿠가 이끄는 함대이니 무르지 않을게다. 장담컨데 수도성 보안군 태반이 무너질거야. 결국 남는건 제다이의 함대뿐이겠지. 잘 추스리게. 이것만으로 끝나지 않을테니.

얼굴을 잔뜩 일그러트린 아나킨이 짓씹듯 응답했다.

"무슨 이야길 하자는 겁니까. 대체 왜..."  
\- 두쿠를 죽이러 가게.

아나킨은 헛웃음을 흘렸다.

"당신의 제자를 죽이라구요?"  
\- 그래. 어차피 이 전쟁은 어떻게 되든 끝나야 해. 그렇다면 그건 당연히 선택받은 자의 일이고 말이지.  
"전쟁에서 지겠다는 겁니까?"  
\- 그럼 먼저 물어보지. 자네는 아직도 공화국이 뭐든 다 옳다고 생각하나?

대답하지 못하는 아나킨을 바라보며 황제가 말을 이었다.

\- 전쟁에 선악은 없네. 제다이의 입장에서 시스가 악이라면, 시스의 입장에선 제다이가 악이지. 그들은 오만하고 자신들만이 옳다고 생각해. 하지만 자네도 인지하다시피 전쟁을 지금까지 끌어온데는 공화국과 제다이 오더도 명백한 책임이 있네. 허나 이대로라면 명분없는 살상만이 계속 될 뿐이지. 그러니 아나킨. 난 자네에게 이 전쟁을 끝낼 열쇠를 주고 싶네.

입술을 꾹 다문 젊은 장군을 부드럽게 바라보며 황제가 이야기했다.

\- 난 지금까지 계속해서 내 말을 내려놨네. 다스 몰, 벤트리스. 이젠 그 정점에 선 두쿠까지. 남은건 그리버스 정도로군. 그도 곧 자네들에게 내어줄거야. 그럼 뭐가 남나, 장군?

황제는 처음으로 아나킨을 장군이라고 불렀다. 아나킨이 대답했다.

"분리주의연합의 수장들과, 당신...."

팰퍼틴이 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 눈이 말하는 것을 읽으며 아나킨이 입술을 열어 느리게 말을 이었다.

"...제다이 오더."  
\- 맞아.

잠시 서로를 바라본다. 무슨 생각을 하는지, 어떤 마음을 먹는지, 어떻게 이 이야기를 이해하는지를 알기위해.

\- 아나킨. 두쿠를 죽이게. 그는 충분히 악행을 저질렀어. 난 더 이상 제국의 이름이 더러워지는 걸 참을 수 없네. 곧 그리버스의 위치도 오더에 흘러들어갈거야.  
"...황제,"  
\- 아직은 멀리가지 말게. 난 자네에게 열쇠를 주는 것 뿐이야. 전쟁을 끝내고, 평화를 불러올 열쇠를. 제다이가 평화 수호자라는 말은 언어도단이네. 분명 두 눈으로 똑똑히 봐 왔을거야. 전쟁을 끝내고, 은하를 평화롭게 할 사람은 오더도, 시스도 아니야. 바로 자네라네.

혼란스러워지기 시작했다. 황제가 말을 이었다.

-내 말뜻을 이해했을거라 믿네. 내가 제국의 패를 모두 포기하는것처럼, 공화국 역시 그 패를 내려놓아야해. 그래야 이 전쟁이 끝날거야. 하지만 난 그들을 배신하라고 말하고 싶진 않아. 단, 지켜보게. 전쟁을 끝내기위해 고군분투하는 자네를 그들이 어떻게 하는지- 눈여겨보게. 그리고 그들이 잘못된 판단을 내린다고 생각된다면...

낮은 목소리가, 느리게 파고든다.

\- 내게 이야기해. 그 땐 힘을 빌려줄테니. 자네의 손에 그 열쇠를 쥐어주겠네. 이 전쟁을 끝내는거야. 진정한 평화 수호자로서. 포스의 정점에 선 자로서 말이야.

제다이 오더의 불합리함은 이전부터 느끼고 있었다. 사실 그 때문에 거의 숨이 막힐 지경이었다. 황제의 말도 일리가 있다. 클론전쟁의 원인은 양측 모두에게 있는 것이다. 그는 티브린을 떠올렸다. 죄없이 죽어간 힘없는 사람들이. 분명 제다이의 검 아래 쓰러진 선한 사람들이 더 있었을테다. 오더의 기만으로 인해 벌어진 참상이 은하 이곳저곳에서 터졌을것이다. 평의회는 줄곧 청렴한 흉내를 내고 있었지만 뒤에서 돈을 받거나 다른 것을 요구했을 가능성도 있다. 이 거대한 사원의 유지비와 전쟁을 이어가는 자원과 비용은 거저 생기지 않았을테다.

\- 지금 코러산트 침공에 대한 자료를 보내겠네. 파견된 함대 종류와 숫자, 두쿠의 위치가 표시된 데이터도 함께 있어. 보는 즉시 삭제해주었으면 좋겠군. 이 자료가 발각되면 자네의 입지가 꽤 곤란해질테니 말이야.

홀로 한 편에 제국군의 작전전략이 떠오른다. 함선배치를 살핀다. 두쿠의 구축함은 중심부에 놓여있었다. 그는 주의깊이 홀로를 훑어봤고, 허스키한 음성을 흘렸다.

"만약 이 데이터가 거짓이라면..."  
\- 곧 판별되겠지. 어떤 함선이던지간에 자네가 들어가면 그 비행선은 끝난거 아닌가? 내가 설사 거짓 정보를 줬다고 한다해도 자네에게 손해보는 장사는 아닐걸세. 두쿠가 없다면 제국 함선을 침몰시킨것으로도 충분할테니.

팰퍼틴은 생각났다는 듯 목소리를 바꾸었다.

\- 아, 그나저나 내가 보낸 부품은 잘 받았나?

떠오르는 기억에 아나킨은 짧게 허리를 숙였다.

"감사했습니다. 덕분에 엔진 업그레이드를 마칠 수 있었습니다. 하지만 그 부품은 상당히 고가였는데... 제겐 과분했습니다."  
\- 아니야. 어차피 제국군에서도 그런 물건을 쓸만한 좋은 파일럿이 없었고... 본 순간 자네가 떠오르더군. 자네라면 그 부품이 지니고 있는 잠재력을 최대치로 끌어올릴 수 있겠지.

아나킨은 한 달 전 익명으로 자신에게 도착한 소포를 떠올렸다. 에이저 엔젤2의 개조를 진행했지만 평의회는 부품지급과 추가비용 결의를 허가해주지 않았다. 예의 그 '어둠'이 느껴진다는 사유로. 포기하던 와중 도착한 부속은 자신이 요청했던 것보다 몇단계는 상위 레벨인 고가의 물건이었다. 그로서는 상상도 할 수 없는. 박스의 겉면에 쓰여있던 P를 보고 오비완은 '의원의 선물이구나'라고 이야기했지만 아나킨은 그렇지 않다는 것을 금새 깨달았다. 파드메는 기계에 대해서는 전혀 모르고있다. 그렇다면 한 사람 뿐이었다. 황제. 팰퍼틴.

"당신이 보내준 부속으로 제국군들을 죽였는데도 괜찮은겁니까."  
\- 물론이야. 난 이상을 위해 싸울뿐이라네. 그리고 그 이상에는 자네도 포함되어 있지.

아나킨은 결국 희미하게 웃고 말았다. 이쯤되면 괴짜라고 불러도 좋을테다. 그는 팰퍼틴에게서 이유모를 편안함을 느꼈다.

\- 이 일로 자네가 서임 받는것을 꼭 보고 싶군. 난 오랫동안 포스와 함께 살아왔네. 자넨 마치 포스가 물질화해 형상화 한 것 같아. 볼때마다 느끼는 감동을 뭐라 표현하면 좋을지 모르겠군. 그러니 꼭 나이트가 되어주게. 오만하고 편견에 가득한 제다이 오더라 할지라도 그 정도 보는 눈은 있겠지. 그럼 다음 통신때는 이렇게 불러줄 수 있겠군. '나이트 스카이워커'

순간 컴링크가 울린다. 사원의 비상코드였다. 아나킨은 즉시 그것을 눌렀다.

\- 스카이워커. 공습이다. 바로 격납고로 가주게.  
"알겠습니다."

팰퍼틴이 낮게 웃었다.

\- 쇼가 시작되는군. 그럼 기대하겠네.

 

 

오비완의 함선에 오른 아나킨은 궤도로 올라가는 와중 급히 브리핑을 받고 있었다. 홀로맵에 떠오르는 제국군 함선은 적어도 40대는 되어보였다. 이미 수백척의 벌쳐 드로이드들이 쏟아져나오고 있었고, 대기권에 있던 행성 방위군이 그것들을 필사적으로 막고 있었지만 큰 효용을 거두진 못했다. 팰퍼틴의 말대로 그들은 궤멸할 것이다. 남는 것은 제다이의 함선 정도겠지.

\- 갑작스런 공습이라 대책이 없네. 임무중인 함선들을 모두 호출했어. 최소 3-4시간은 있어야 적정수의 아군이 모일 수 있을 것 같아. 그 전까진 어떻게든 버텨야하네.  
\- 사용가능한 함재기를 모두 사용해야해. 그들이 지상으로 내려오면 인명피해는 물론 의사당과 사원도 큰 피해를 볼 수 있어. 자칫하면 이대로 제국에 함락당할지도 모르네.

통신으로 연결된 수십명의 기사들이 각각의 함대와 지점을 배치받는다. 아나킨은 외곽에 있는 함선이 지정되었다. 즉시 미간을 찌푸렸지만 그가 발언할 기회는 없었다. 결국 그대로 브리핑은 종료되었다.

"이건 말도 안돼요. 나보다 못한 파일럿들한테 메인 함선을 준다니."  
"아나킨... 지금은 그런걸 따질때가 아닌듯 싶구나."

그는 홀로맵에 떠오른 제국군 함선을 바라봤다. 팰퍼틴에게 받은 자료와 똑같았다. 함선의 종류, 배치, 심지어 공격패턴까지. 아나킨은 오더가 꽤 효율적인 작전을 세웠음을 인정했다. 하지만 두쿠의 함선은 제대로 찾아내지 못했지. 그것은 자신의 몫이 될 것이다.

 

  
오비완은 함선에서 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 있었다. 예상대로 공화국은 고전중이었다. 쏟아져나오는 벌처 드로이드들에게 상당수의 기사가 발목을 붙들렸다. 지정받은 함선에 오르는 것은 커녕 접근조차 어렵다. 그에 비하면 자신의 제자는 말 그대로 우주속을 저 하고픈대로 쏘다니고 있었다.

"아나킨, 제발 네게 지정된 함선으로 돌아가거라!"  
\- 두쿠에게 갑니다.  
"그의 함선은 아직 아무도 몰라. 아나킨, 어서..."  
\- 마스터, 애 취급은 그만둬요. 적어도 하늘에서는 내가 당신의 실력을 상회할텐데요. 두쿠의 함선은 마스터도 예상하고 있었잖아요? 타겟 103, 206, 112. 전 103으로 갑니다.  
"부탁이다. 103엔 이미 배정된 나이트가 있어. 넌 네 미션을..."  
\- 그 나이트는 해당 함선 근처에 가지도 못했고, 제게 배정된 함선은 부대원들이 알아서 잘 발라먹고 있어요. 당신도 보고 있잖아요.

아나킨의 말은 사실이었다. 잦은 함선전으로 인해 리큐선트 경구축함의 약점을 파악하고 있는 젊은 장군은 분대원들에게 잘 짜여진 지시를 내려둔것이다. 덕분에 그 함선은 여기저기가 화염에 휩싸여 있었다.

"부탁이다, 아나킨. 돌아와. 너 혼자서 두쿠를 상대할 순 없어."  
\- 날 너무 과소평가하지 말아요.

통신은 그것으로 종료되었다. 오비완은 전장의 한복판으로 파고드는 제자의 모습을 홀로맵으로 바라보며 불안하게 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. 포스가 흔들리고 있었다. 그를 어떻게든 막아야 한다는 감각이 치고 올라왔지만 자릴 비울 수 없었다. 그는 그만의 미션이 있었다. 브리핑 보드를 움켜잡는다. 오비완의 눈이 흐려졌다.

"...아나킨..."

 

 

마치 기다리고 있었다는 듯 함교로 가는 길은 훤히 열려 있었다. 아나킨은 별 어려움없이 그곳에 도달했고, 자신을 기다리고 있는 두쿠와 팰퍼틴을 만났다.

황제는 트랜스파리스틸을 등지고 서서 아나킨을 부드럽게 바라보았다. 그의 시선은 자신만만하게 들어선 젊은 장군이 라이트 세이버를 개방시켜 자신의 제자와 호각으로 겨루고 있는 것에 고정되어 있었다. 결과는 뻔했다. 황제를 둘러싼 강한 포스가 쉴새없이 속삭였다. 저 청년은 강한 힘을 지니고 있다고. 이 은하를 뒤흔들정도의 장대한 힘을.  
제다이 오더는 운좋게 그를 먼저 발견했지만 다룰줄은 몰랐다. 그랬다면 이제 이 쪽의 순서다. 남자의 약점은 우스울 정도로 쉽게 노출되었다. 오랜 노예 생활로 인해 생긴 힘에 대한 갈망과 불합리에 대한 증오, 스승에 대한 타는듯한 갈증. 정신을 잃고 코렐리아의 해변에 표류한 '선택된 자'의 포스는 손쉽게 모든 것을 보여주었다. 그렇다면 일은 쉬웠다. 팰퍼틴은 그 중 상당수를 아나킨에게 쥐어줄 수 있었다. 그것으로 이 은하를 손에 거머쥘 수 있다면 꽤 이득보는 장사일테다. 게다가 선택받은 자를 제자로 부릴 수 있다면 더더욱.  
그의 눈은 명확히 보고 있었다. 젊은 청년의 몸에 피어오르는 분노의 포스를. 오른팔을 잘라내고, 사랑하는 스승을 죽일뻔한 남자를 향한 타오르는 증오. 결승선은 머지 않았다. 그는 더없이 훌륭한 제자와 은하. 모두를 가질 수 있을 것이다.

형식과 격식에 치우쳐진 우아한 마카시를 무자비한 칼날이 쳐냈다. 아나킨의 검식은 딱 그다웠다. 강하고, 두려움을 모르며, 주저없이 베어낸다. 방어보단 공격을. 짧은 손놀림이 아닌 크고 빠른 움직임을. 두쿠의 폼은 이내 흐트러졌다. 순식간에 손목을 배어내고 양 손에 라이트 세이버를 든 아나킨을 보며 팰퍼틴은 손을 들어 박수쳤다. 듀얼에서의 패배로 충격받은 두쿠는 자신의 스승의 행태에 두 번 당황하고 말았다. 내려다보는 진파랑의 눈동자가 섬득하다.

"대단하구나, 아나킨."

느릿한 박수소리를 들으며 젊은 장군의 입술이 비죽 솟아올랐다. 황홀함. 승리로 인한 고양감. 우월감. 잔인함. 두쿠는 깨달았다. 자신이 상대한 남자는 제다이 견습이 아니라는 것을. 그가 칼을 맞댄 상대는 시스 후보생이었던 것이다. 그토록 무자비하고, 차갑게 내리 꽂히는 검날을 보며 깨닫지 못한 자신이 기막히다. 그리고, 두쿠의 사고는 거기서 끊어졌다. 마치 얼음같은 시선이 그를 바라보며 주저없이 목을 배어냈기 때문이었다. 팰퍼틴은 다크 사이드에 잠겨가는 아름다운 청년을 홀린듯이 바라봤다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 21

두쿠가 무너지자 제국군은 빠르게 퇴각하기 시작했다. 공화국의 피해도 만만찮았기 때문에 파손된 함선들은 지상의 플랫폼으로 착지했다. 부상당한 클론들과 기사들이 속속들이 의료센터로 호송되었다. 무너진 행성 방위선을 재구축하기 위해 일부 함선은 궤도에 남아 순찰을 시작했다. 코러산트는 갑작스런 침공으로 혼란의 한가운데 떨어졌다. 그것에는 제다이 사원도 포함되어 있었다.

가뜩이나 적었던 기사의 수가 이번 침공으로 더 줄어들었다. 평의회 멤버들은 심각한 얼굴로 회의실에 모여있었다. 그 중앙에는 아나킨이 서 있었다.

"두쿠를 죽인것에 문제가 있습니까?"

자신이 가져온 소식에 반색은 커녕 어딘지 불편한 얼굴을 하고 있는 멤버들을 보며 아나킨이 기분 나쁜 목소리를 흘렸다. 윈두가 응답했다.

"과정에 문제가 있네. 자넨 본인이 받은 미션을 무시하고 단독행동을 취했어. 이전에도 이런일이 있지 않았나?"  
"지금 이 상황에 과정이 중요합니까? 제가 개인적인 악의로 두쿠를 죽인게 아니잖습니까. 전..."  
"그것뿐만이 아니야."

윈두가 아나킨의 말을 자른다. 그것을 받아 요다가 천천히 말을 꺼냈다.

"무슨 일이 있었나, 그 배 안에서."

아랫턱이 굳는다. 젊은 장군이 입을 다물자 요다가 말을 이었다.

"영 스카이워커. 말해보게. 왜 자네에게서 포스의 어두운 면이 강하게 느껴지는건지."  
"전 두쿠를 만났고, 그에게 필요한 일을 했을 뿐입니다. 아니면 그 대신 제가 죽었어야 했나요?"  
"통제하게. 분노를. 증오를. 자네는 고통스러워질게야."

어금니를 꾹 무는 젊은이를 보며 멤버들 몇몇이 조용히 한숨쉬었다. 그들은 충분히 지쳐있었다. 제국군이 코러산트로 하이퍼 스페이스 도약을 했다. 한 번 했으니 두 번째도 있을것이다. 코러산트를 빼앗기면 공화국도 위태로워진다. 그들은 대책을 세워야만 했다.

"오더에서 멀어지지 말게."

메이스 윈두가 침착한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"이 이상 자네가 다크 사이드에 빠져든다면, 우린 원치않는 결정을 내려야 할거야."

갑자기 긴급 호출음이 울렸다. 예고없이 홀로그램이 떠올랐다. 클론이었다.

\- 보고합니다. 그리버스 장군의 위치를 찾아냈습니다. 현재 유타파우에 분리주의자 수장들과 함께 있다고 합니다.  
"수고했네."

메이스는 피로한 듯 마른 세수를 했다. 시선을 들어 아나킨에게 이야기한다.

"자네는 이만 돌아가보게."

젊은 장군의 흑갈색 로브가 여전히 중앙에 머물러 있자 메이스가 다시 시선을 맞추었다. 아나킨이 말했다.

"유타파우로 절 보내주십시오. 실수를 만회하겠습니다."

멤버들의 시선이 맞닿는다. 오랜 시간을 함께 보낸 그들은 이내 서로의 의견을 간파했다. 윈두가 아나킨에게 말했다.

"자넨 당분간 사원에 머물게. 호출이 있을때까지 외부출입이 금지될거야."

아나킨의 얼굴에 기막힌 표정이 떠올랐다. 그는 즉시 항의했다.

"근신하라는 겁니까? 전 두쿠를 죽였다구요. 시스를요! 제다이 기사조차 하지 못한 일을 해냈더니 이런 대접을 하는겁니까?"  
"스카이워커 장군."

윈두의 음성이 딱딱해진다. 검은 눈동자에 스며든 비난의 기색을 읽어낸다. 아나킨은 주먹을 잡아쥐었다.

"방으로 돌아가게."

 

 

  
리프트 입구에 서 있던 아나킨은 회의를 마치고 내려온 오비완에게 다가갔다. 그의 스승은 지친 미소를 지어보였다.

"마스터..."  
"방에 돌아가있지 않고 왜 여기 있는게냐."

꾸중듣고 기죽은 아이를 다독이듯 오비완의 손이 아나킨의 어깨를 두드린다. 스승의 발걸음이 숙소가 아닌 외부로 향한다는 것을 깨달아 의아한 목소리로 질문했다.

"어디 가시는거죠?"  
"유타파우."

즉시 불만스런듯 얼굴을 찌푸리는 것에 오비완은 다시 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다.

"널... 혼자 보내지 말았어야 했어."  
"무슨 말씀입니까."  
"두쿠를 죽이러 가는 널 어떻게든 말리거나, 아니면 명령을 어기고 자리에서 이탈해 널 쫒아갔어야 했다."

답지않은 이야기를 하는 것에 아나킨의 발걸음이 느려졌다. 스승의 등이... 이상하게 작아보였다.

"네게서 다크 사이드가 느껴진다는 말에 진심으로 동의하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 사실이었어. 그것이 너무 괴롭구나. 널 지켜주지 못한것이. 이런 상황을 맞닥트리게 만든것이. 모두 내 탓이겠지..."  
"마스터..."

오비완은 뒤돌아보았다. 흐린 미소가 지어져있었다. 아나킨은 그것을 정의내리지 못했다. 저 미소는 무엇일까. 애틋함? 아픔? 애정? 절망? 슬픔?

"그만 가보거라. 미션을 마치고 돌아오면 네 근신처분도 풀려있겠지. 그때 조금 더 이야기하자."

아나킨은 스승의 곁으로 다가갔다. 그의 손목을 잡고 이끌었다.

"플랫폼까지 같이 가요. 배웅해드릴게요."

두 사람은 천천히 사원의 측면 회랑을 걸었다. 소소한 대화를 나눈다. 아나킨은 자신없이 오비완 홀로 유타파우에 가는 것을 불만스러워했다. 오비완은 그렇게도 스승이 못미덥냐는 말로 맞받아쳤다. 끊어질듯 말듯 대화가 이어졌다. 어느새 서늘한 바람이 느껴진다. 사원의 바깥 쪽. 플랫폼이 보인다. 출발 준비중인 거대한 함선들과 수천대의 스타파이터들. 사제는 느리게 계단앞에 섰다.

"다녀오마."

햇빛 아래 비친 스승의 눈동자는 시린 아이스블루였다. 아름답다. 가슴이 아플정도로. 아나킨은 부디 그의 연인이 무사히 귀환하길 바라며 남자의 손을 잡았다.

"무사히 돌아오세요."

평의회의 일로 심기가 불편했을텐데도 용케 평온을 유지하는 제자를 보며 오비완은 부드러운 미소를 지었다. 그래. 그는 괜찮을것이다. 아나킨은 분명히 성장하고 있었다. 이 힘든 시기를 견뎌내면 훌륭한 제다이 나이트로 우뚝 설 수 있을테다. 제자의 팔을 두드려주고 몸을 돌리려는데 아나킨이 그의 옷자락을 붙들었다.

"저... 마스터."

마주한 시선을 보며 아나킨은 입을 다물었고, 이내 천천히 이야기했다.

"아까는 죄송했어요."

갑작스런 이야기에 의아한 시선을 하는 오비완을 보며 아나킨이 말을 이었다.

"당신을 실망시켰어요. 절 가르쳐주신 고마움도 잊고... 제가 교만했습니다. 사과드려요. 평의회에... 화가 났었어요."

스승의 얼굴에 천천히 미소가 퍼졌다. 아나킨은 그것을 보며 가슴 가득 따스함이 차오르는 것을 느꼈다.  
준비했던 말은 아니었다. 힘겨워하는 오비완의 작은 등과, 위험한 장소에 홀로 파견된다는 불안함에 절로 튀어나온- 예상못한 이야기였다. 그러나 다행스럽게도 그것은 자신의 스승을 행복하게 만들어준 것 같았다. 오비완은 아나킨의 팔을 꾹 잡고 따뜻한 목소리로 화답했다.

"넌 강하고 현명하단다. 2년간 수련하며 공화국 최고의 장군으로 성장했지."

목소리에 애정이 묻어났다. 신뢰감으로 가득한 시선이 아나킨에게 맞닿는다. 마치 사원에 온지 얼마 안된 시기같았다. 위태롭지만, 평화롭고 평범했던 사제지간. 오비완은 엄격했지만 다정했고, 아나킨을 지도하기 위해 전력을 다했었다. 그땐 다툼도 적었다. 미워하지도 않았다. 너무 소중했다. 가슴이 저릴 정도로. 지금같은 광기가 아닌, 부드러운 따스함으로.

"인내하렴. 곧 너도 나이트 서임을 받을 수 있을테니."

한발자국 뒤로 멀어지는 스승을 바라본다. 아나킨은 과거의 환영을 떠올리며 미소지었다. 괜찮아. 우린 다시 행복해질 수 있을거야.

"포스가 함께하기를."

아나킨의 인사에 오비완은 미소지어주었다.

"고맙구나, 내 오랜 친구. 포스가 함께하기를."

 

 

  
방으로 돌아왔을 때 그의 홀로엔 연락이 들어와있었다. 아나킨은 자신의 방으로 들어가 스위치를 넣었다. 황제의 모습이 떠올랐다.

\- 그래, 평의회는 뭐라고 하던가.

아나킨은 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

"근신 처분을 받았습니다."

팰퍼틴의 얼굴이 기묘하게 일그러졌다. 그는 잠시 말을 잇지 못했고, 이내 화가나서 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 듯 숨을 내쉬었다.

\- 건방진... 감히 네게...! 시스 로드를 희생하면서까지 만든 판을 그 따위로 망치려 들다니!!  
"제게 다크 사이드가 느껴진다고 했습니다. 할 말이 없더군요. 저 역시 느끼고 있었으니까요."  
\- 다크 사이드면 어떻고 라이트 사이드면 어떤가. 자네는 제국의 요주의 인물을 처리했네! 만명 이상의 제다이들조차 하지 못한 일을 단신으로 해냈단 말이야. 이게 가당키나 한 일인가?

입을 다문 채 침묵한 아나킨을 보며 황제가 속삭였다.

\- 이젠 대놓고 속내를 드러내는군. 그들은 자넬 두려워하는거야. 자네 힘의 막강함을 깨닫고, 그것을 막으려 하는게지. 더 이상은 못보겠어. 자네를 거둬주고 돌봐준 곳이라 차마 이런 말까지 할 순 없었지만, 그 흔한 나이트 서임조차 주지 못한다면 차라리 내게 오게. 제국의 2인자 자리를 줄테니.

청년의 시선이 들렸다. 예상못한 이야기였는지 당황한 기색이 역력했다. 그것에 맺힌 의사를 눈치챈 팰퍼틴은 끝까지 미소짓지 않고 심각한 얼굴을 위장했다.

\- 거만한 제다이 오더가 자넬 짓밟는 꼴을 눈 뜨고 볼 수 없네. 아나킨. 자넨 선택된 자야. 예언속의 사람이란 말일세. 그런 곳에서 푸대접 받는 것을... 포스를 사용하는 사람으로서 정말 보기 힘들군. 자네라면 제국을 더 효율적으로 통치할 수 있도록 날 도울 수 있을거야. 전쟁을 끝내고, 고통받는 은하를 함께 구하는거지. 자네의 능력이라면 충분히 가능해. 그리고...

황제의 음성이 낮아졌다.

\- 자네의 스승. 오비완 케노비도 주겠네. 완벽히 순종적인. 자네만을 바라보고, 자네만을 따르는 케노비를 말야.

아나킨의 눈동자에 이채가 서리는 것을 보며 황제는 부드럽게 미소지었다.

\- 어떤가. 이 전쟁을 끝내고 은하의 정점에 서 보겠나?

순간 아나킨의 눈 앞에는 방금 전 플랫폼에서 헤어진 스승의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 아름답게 빛나던 미소가. 투명했던 눈동자가. 다시 그 시절로 돌아갈 수 있다. 더 이상 다툼도, 싸움도, 이상의 괴리도 없이 완벽한 내 소유로 할 수 있다.  
제다이 오더의 지긋지긋함에서도 벗어날 수 있을테다. 공화국과 결탁해 저질러온 비리들과 범죄가 분명 엄청나게 있을것이었다. 아나킨은 티브린에서의 일을 생각하면 아직도 분노가 치솟았다. 평화 수호자를 자처하고 있지만 그들은 본연의 역할에 충실하지 못했다. 오래된 권력은 썩을 수 밖에 없는 것이다. 그렇다면 당연히 사라져야 할테다.  
더군다가 제국의 2인자라면 어마어마한 권력을 쥘 수 있을것이다. 타투인의 노예가 이 은하의 2인자가 될 수 있다니, 감히 생각이나 해 봤을까.

황제의 제안은 더없이 완벽했다.

아나킨의 푸른 시선이 느리게 들렸다. 그는 이미 결심이 서 있었다.

"제가 어떻게 하면 됩니까?"  
\- 내 거처로 오게. 드로이드 군단을 보내줄테니 그들과 함께 사원으로 들어가 제다이들을 없애게. 일말의 동정심도 가지지 말고, 모두 죽여야해. 그래야만 이 전쟁을 종식시킬 수 있어.  
"알겠습니다."  
\- 좋아, 그럼 자네에게 새 이름을 주지 않으면 안되겠군... 그래, 이건 어떤가. 다스 베이더.

 

  
아나킨은 의장을 만나러 나갔다. 예상을 뒤엎고, 그는 코러산트에 머물고 있었다. 넓은 아파트에 들어서는 새 제자를 반기며 그가 일어섰다.

"이렇게 보니 반갑군, 다스 베이더."  
"마스터."

젊은이의 호칭에 황제는 눈에 띄게 기쁜 낯빛이 되었다.

"난 이제 의사당으로 출발하네."

의외의 이야기에 미간을 좁히자 그는 자애롭게 미소지었다.

"공화국을 받으러. 자네는 준비해둔 드로이드 군단을 이끌고 사원으로 들어가 안에 있는 모든 사람들을 처리하게. 아, 자네 모친은 특별히 보호하도록 지시해 두었어. 염려 말고 임무를 수행해도 좋아. 의회를 점령하면 공화국의 병력도 내 손에 들어오네. 그럼 다른 행성에 있는 제다이들도 쉽게 죽일 수 있겠지. 허나 살아남은 자들도 있을테니 필히 사원의 비상 알림을 바꿔둬. 제다이는 이 은하계에 단 한 명도 남겨두어서는 안돼."  
"당신을 돕지 않아도 괜찮겠습니까?"

팰퍼틴은 기특하다는 듯 제자의 어깨를 두드렸다.

"염려말아. 노년의 시스라 약해보이나? 난 요다와 싸워도 이길 수 있을 정도의 실력을 갖고 있네. 출발하게. 시간이 없으니."

돌아서는 베이더를 향해 다스 시디어스가 이야기했다.

"아, 자네가 특별히 아끼는 아미달라 의원도 자네의 보호아래 두어도 좋네. 그 정도 아량은 베풀어 줄 수 있어."

그는 허리를 굽혔다.

"감사합니다, 마스터."

 

 

코러산트에 밤이 찾아오고 있었다. 빛나는 마천루의 불빛과 공중차선이 허공을 수놓는다. 날은 서늘했다. 불길한 바람이 분다. 줄어든 제다이들로 인해 사원은 조용했다. 인적도 거의 끊겨 있었다. 대부분이 개인실이나 격납고, 내지는 임지로 떠난 탓이었다. 지원단 사람들 역시 저녁식사를 마치고 각자 방으로 돌아가 평화로운 시간을 보내고 있었다. 베어 클랜의 아이들도, 파다완이 되길 꿈꾸는 영링들도, 전쟁의 피로로 지친 제다이들도 소박하지만 편안함 밤을 기대하며 잠자리를 준비하는 시간.

어두운 사원 입구에 무거운 소리가 울리기 시작했다. 근처 플랫폼에 내린 드로이드 함정들은 아나킨이 미리 손을 써 둔 덕분에 아무 제재없이 착륙할 수 있었다. 내부에서 수만대의 드로이드가 쏟아져나오기 시작했다. 특유의 느린 걸음걸이로, 확실히 사원을 향해 대열을 이뤄 걷는다. 평시에 사용하는 B-1타입이 아닌 B-2 타입과 드로이데카들은 제다이들도 버거워하는 상대였다. 그 앞에 흑갈색 로브를 눌러 쓴 청년이 앞장섰다.

계단을 걸어 올라간다. 2년간 이 곳은 그의 집이었다. 포스 사용법을 배우고, 라이트 세이버 대련을 하고, 많은 마스터들과 교류하고, 스승에게 수련받고, 장서관의 자료를 공부하고, 임무를 부여받던. 심지어 그의 어머니가 머물고 있는 곳이기도 했다. 하지만 아나킨 스카이워커라는 이름을 버린 젊은 시스는 그 기억들을 지워버리기로 했다. 이제 그것에 남은 의미는 없을 것이다. 이 곳에서 사원을 등에지고 오만하게 턱을 치켜들던 제다이들을 은하에서 쓸어버려야 하는 이유가 생긴 것이다.  
그들은 사회악이었다. 베이더의 능력을 무시했고, 두려워했다. 그는 진정한 자신을 알아봐 준 스승을 겨우 찾아낼 수 있었다. 은하에 전쟁을 불러온 거만한 제다이들에게 무엇이 선인지, 진짜 정의가 어딨는지 보여줘야했다. 포스의 정점에 선 자를 짓밟고, 전쟁의 한 가운데로 몰아내고, 시스와의 성전에 정치적인 이유를 개입시키고, 공화국의 요청에 무고한 사람들을 죽인 오더를 심판해야했다. 그것이 설사 어린아이들이라 할지라도. 그 아이들이 자라서 지금의 제다이들과 똑같을 짓을 할 것이 명백했기 때문에.

다스 베이더의 검은 부츠가 계단을 밟아 올라갔다. 긴 바람이 분다. 어둠속에 떠오른 두 개의 눈동자는 평소의 저녁 하늘같은 색이 아닌, 분노와 증오에 물든 노란색이었다. 라이트 세이버를 잡아 쥔 손이 긴 로브 자락 아래 흔들린다. 몇 세기의 역사를 지닌 사원에 드로이드들의 무거운 행진소리가 낮게 울렸다. 그 정면에 선 새로운 시스가 사원 입구로 들어섰다. 흑갈색 로브가 넓게 펼쳐진다. 푸른 광검이 긴 검신을 드러냈다. 제다이 오더와 공화국의 종말이 시작되고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 아 겨우 다 와가네요. AO 25제 쓰면서 힐링받다보니 앵슷에 영 손이 안갑니다 ^__ㅠ 사실 지금도 이거 너무 오래 써서 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 손이 안가고 있지만 p2만이라도 어떻게 결말은 놓고보자 싶어서 간단히 퇴고하고 올려요. :)  
> 2\. 이제... 1편에서 2편 남은 것 같아요. 오래썼다... p3는 10편 내외가 될 것 같아요. 2-3편정도는 써놨는데 잇는게 일이네요. ㅠㅠ 곰손으로 자판치려니 힘들어서... 흑흑  
> 3\. 마지막편에서 만나요... 바이바이... ㅎㅎ...ㅎㅎㅎ... 아, Kudos, 방문! 고맙습니다 ^ㅁ^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 22

파드메는 아나킨의 연락을 받고 집에서 꼼짝않고 있었다. 의사당의 호출이 와도 움직이지 말라는 이야기에 이유를 물었지만 그리 하라는 말만 던지고 통신은 끊겨버렸다. 얼마 후, 정말로 그녀에게 의원 긴급 호출이 들어왔다. 파드메는 아나킨의 이야기대로 나가지 않았다. 어두운 밤. 불안함에 거실을 오가던 그녀의 눈이 커다랗게 열렸다. 급히 창가로 다가가 벽을 붙든다. 가는 손가락이 부들부들 떨리기 시작했다. 그녀의 시선은 저 멀리, 제다이 사원을 향해 있었다. 그 거대하고 장엄한 구조물은 화염에 휩싸여 있었다.

 

 

  
"스카이워커 부인!!"

사원 내부는 아비규환이었다. 비상알람이 쉴새없이 울려댄다. 남아있는 제다이들은 인명 피해를 최소화 하기위해 뒷편의 임시 출입구를 겨우 뚫어 사람들을 대피시키고 있었다. 쉴새없이 쏟아져 들어오는 드로이드들의 공격에 어린시절 영링으로 교육받았던 지원단 사람들도 속절없이 쓰러져나갔다.

"이 쪽으로 오세요!"

쓸 일이 없을거라 생각했던 비상용 블라스터를 하나씩 쥔 사람들은 정신없이 사원 하층부로 몸을 피했다. 자신의 몸 하나 건사하기도 힘든 급박한 상황속에서도 제다이들과 지원단 사람들은 환자들과 외부인의 안전을 지키기 위해 필사적이었다.

슈미를 붙들고 달리던 힐러 한 명이 왼편에서 쏟아져 들어오는 드로이드들을 맞닥트리고는 급히 몸을 세웠다. 그녀는 아무 주저도 없이 슈미를 포스로 세게 밀었다. 너무 갑작스런 일이라 소리조차 내지 못한 그녀는 드로이드들이 힐러를 무자비하게 살상하는 것을 보고 찢어질듯한 비명을 질렀다. 허우적거리며 그 편으로 가려는 슈미를 한 제다이가 잡아 끌었다.

"부인, 가셔야 합니다. 어서요!"  
"제발, 제발...!"

거의 정신을 차리지 못하는 슈미를 그러안은 제다이는 남은 팔에 다친 영링을 들쳐안은채 안 쪽으로 달려 들어갔다.

"B-24 통로로! 서쪽 격납고로 계속 달려가!"

 

 

  
베이더의 푸른 광검은 대회랑을 지나 상층부로 향하고 있었다. 그가 지나온 영링들의 숙소와 제다이들의 숙소는 이미 쑥대밭이었다. 바닥에 널린 시체들은 걸을때 발에 치일정도의 양이었고, 드로이드들은 사물과 시체를 구분하지 않은 채 거침없이 내부로 밀려 들어왔다.

내부를 잘 아는 사람의 인도로 사원은 빠른 속도로 무너져 갔다. 숨을만한 비상통로는 이미 모두 차단되어 있었기 때문에 몇몇 남은 평의회 멤버들은 드로이드들을 상대하다가 포기하고 하층의 비상 출입구를 되찾는데 화력을 모아야했다. 꿈이 아닐까 싶을 정도로 사원은 철저하게 정복당하고 있었다. 이미 돌이킬 수 없는 상황이었다. 윈두와 킷은 처참한 기분으로 격납고의 수송선을 탈취해내 생존자를 태웠다.

어린 영링들은 저항다운 저항은 해보지도 못한 채 시스의 검 아래 몇 조각으로 갈라져 쓰러졌다. 공포에 질린 아이들의 비명소리와 울음소리는 터져나온 즉시 끊어진다. 불길한 포스의 파동으로 잠들었던 아이들이 바깥으로 나왔다. 침실들이 연결된 중앙 거실에 잠옷 차림의 영링들이 나왔을 때, 출입구가 스산한 소리와 함께 열렸다. 흑갈색 로브가 길게 펼쳐졌다. 불안해하는 아이들의 눈동자가 닿는다. 푸른 광검이 어두운 공간에 뻗어나온 순간, 열려진 창에서 바람이 불어왔다. 눌러쓴 후드가 펄럭인다. 그때 작은 톨로시안 소녀가 의아한 목소리를 흘렸다.

"스카이워커 장군님...?"

 

 

몇몇 제다이들이 목숨을 걸고 출구를 뚫은것이 드로이드들 사이에 알려진 모양이었다. 물밀듯 쏟아져 들어오는 블라스터 볼트 사이로 사람들을 엄호하려 나선 수십명의 기사들이 하나 둘 죽어갔다. 남은 사람은 별로 없었다. 슈미의 양 편을 감싸듯 선 지원단 사람들이 그녀에게 속삭였다.

"기사들이 우릴 도와줄 거예요."  
"저 입구까지 바로 뛰는겁니다, 부인. 하실 수 있지요?"

자꾸 눈물이 나온다. 슈미는 힘껏 고개를 끄덕였다. 두려웠다. 자신이 죽는것보다, 여기서 죽어가는 기사들처럼 자신의 아들도 같은 운명을 맞이할까봐. 아나킨도 어디선가 사람들을 구하기 위해 애쓰고 있을 것임이 틀림없었다. 그녀는 이를 꽉 물었다. 그 아이를 위해서라도 자신은 강해져야 했다. 시선을 든다. 출구로 이어지는 좁은 복도는 수십구의 시체로 엉망진창이었다.

"그럼, 갑니다."

그녀의 손을 꽉 잡은 두 사람은 입구에 숨어있는 윈두의 손짓을 보자 온 힘을 다해 달리기 시작했다. 머리위로 붉은색의 블라스터가 미친듯이 오갔다. 그들을 엄호하기 위해 세 명의 기사가 측면에 섰고, 한 명이 쓰러졌다. 눈물이 터져나왔다. 아나킨. 아나킨. 제발. 순간 슈미의 오른편을 감싸고 있던 남자가 고꾸라졌다. 당황한 그녀가 그의 팔을 잡아 일으켰다.

"가...세요!"

눈 앞에 배틀 드로이드가 나타났다. 남자를 향해 쏟아지는 블라스터 사이로 슈미는 몸을 뻗어 그를 감쌌다. 끔찍한 격통이 느껴진다. 숨을 헐떡이는데 무언가 따스한것이 닿았다. 힘겹게 눈을 든다. 검은 얼굴의 제다이가 괴로운 표정으로 그녀를 내려다보고 있었다.

"부인..."

언젠가 본 적이 있는 사람이었다. 이름은 기억나지 않는다. 아나킨이 그에게 고개숙여 인사하는 모습을 몇 번 본것이 전부였다. 슈미는 힘겹게 숨을 토했다. 손에 감각이 느껴지지 않았다. 정신이 흐려진다.

어느새 그녀는 입구쪽에 도달해 있었다. 자신의 발로 움직인것은 아니었으니 분명 이 제다이 마스터 덕분이리라. 모처럼 도와주었는데 쓸 수 없게 되었다. 슈미는 자신이 죽어가는 것을 깨달았다.

"...마스터 제다이..."

윈두는 필사적으로 그녀에게 포스를 쏟아 부었지만 소용없음을 알고 있었다. 슈미의 검은 눈엔 뿌연 눈물이 어렸다. 끊어지려는 호흡을 겨우겨우 이으며 그녀가 속삭였다.

"...아나킨을... 부탁...드려요. 그 아이를..."

그의 품 속에서 고개를 떨구는 여성을 보며 윈두는 이를 꽉 물었다. 언젠가 오비완에게 들은적이 있었다. 아나킨은 동족을 지키기 위해, 폭탄이 날아왔을때 몸을 던져 사람들을 감쌌었다고.

"...스카이워커 장군은 훌륭하게 성장했습니다. 그는 부인의 희생정신을 보고 자라왔던게 틀림없습니다."

침통한 목소리로 숨이 끊어진 여성에게 말을 이었다.

"...포스가 당신과 함께 하기를..."

 

 

얼마 후 사원에는 클론 트루퍼들이 열을 지어 들어오기 시작했다. 선두에 선 렉스가 시스를 발견하자 신발 뒷축을 맞대며 경례했다.

"베이더 경, 황제 폐하의 명으로 지원왔습니다."

노란 시선이 돌아간다. 깊이 눌러쓴 후드로 얼굴은 반밖에 보이지 않았다. 이 충성스런 트루퍼는 눈 앞의 시스가 아나킨인지 꿈에도 모를것이다.

"그 분은 어디 계시지?"  
"의사당에 계십니다."  
"상황은?"  
"공화정은 제국으로 새롭게 개편되었습니다. 의원들 중 제국을 반대한 자들은 즉결처분되었고, 오르가나 전 의장은 수색중입니다. 명령대로 아미달라 의원에게는 특별한 제재를 가하지 않았습니다. 회의에 참석하지 않은 의원들의 자택 수색이 시작되었습니다."  
"알겠다. 이 홀로맵을 보고 제다이들이 숨을만한 장소를 찾아. 발견즉시 사살한다. 슈미 스카이워커 부인과 오비완 케노비를 발견하면 무조건 생포해와. 이후에도 마찬가지다."  
"알겠습니다!"

베이더의 검은 부츠가 복도를 밟아 안 쪽으로 들어섰다. 사원은 거의 정리되었다. 이제 남은 곳은 몇 군데 되지 않았다.

 

 

"의사당이... 점령당했어."

믿을 수 없다는 듯 흘리는 목소리에 플로 쿤의 시선이 돌아갔다. 킷이 말을 이었다.

"도대체 어떻게... 다스 시디어스가... 그가 돌아와서 의원들을 살해하고 공화국을 제국에 강제 편입 시킨거야."  
"마스터 요다께서 바로 떠나라고 명령하셨네. 지금 그 곳으로 가봤자 의미없는 죽음만 기다릴 뿐이야."  
"그나저나 사원으로 들어온 사람은... 시스의 새로운 제자인가?"

세이시 틴의 이야기에 윈두가 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"아마도 그렇겠지요..."

그는 문득 시선을 들었고 함교 뒷 편을 향해 질문했다.

"근데, 스카이워커 장군은? 배에 올랐나?"

주변의 그 누구도 대답하지 않는 것에 노련한 제다이 마스터는 불안한 얼굴이 되었다. 한 사람때문에 배를 돌릴수는 없었다. 사람들을 태운 수송선은 이제 겨우 코러산트 궤도를 벗어나던 참이었다. 그들은 하이퍼 스페이스 공간으로 파고들어 언노운 리전으로 도피해야했다. 점점 비참해지는 기분을 억지로 끌어올려 윈두가 말을 이었다.

"일단 출발해. 난 마스터 요다께 상황 보고를 하겠네. 나머지 사람들은 부상자들을 돌보고 얼만큼의 인원이 탈출했는지 확인해줘."

 

 

새벽이었다. 파드메는 눈물로 범벅이 되어 거실에서 흐느끼고 있었다. 아나킨. 애니. 내 소중한 사람. 말은 하지 않았지만 그는 무언가를 알고 있었다. 아마 사원을 지키기 위해 떠났을 것이다. 그 곳에 치솟은 불길은 점점 더 확대되고 있었다. 나중엔 대규모 병력이 사원을 둘러싸는 모습까지 보였다. 그 안의 사람들은 분명 무사하지 못할것이었다. 가슴이 무너지는 것 같다. 컴링크, 홀로 모두 연락이 끊겼다. 심지어 다른 제다이들조차도. 무슨일이 생긴 것이다. 아주 끔찍한 일이.

정보통을 통해 들어온 소식은 그녀를 한층 더 절망하게 만들었다. 공화정이 전복되었다. 팰퍼틴이 돌아와 의사당을 점령하고 제국에 강제 편입시킨것이다. 그녀는 이제껏 공화정과 민주주의를 지키기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 노력을 기울여왔었다. 삶의 목적이 순식간에 물거품으로 변해버린 것이다. 이제 그녀에게 남은 것은 아나킨뿐이었다.

"애니... 애니... 제발 무사히 돌아와줘..."

둥글게 부푼 배를 끌어안으며 쉴새없이 속삭인다. 빨갛게 쓸린 눈가를 부비며 파드메는 다시 오열을 터트렸다.

 

 

코러산트 침공으로 인해 많은 수의 제다이들이 수도성으로 복귀했던 건 행운 아닌 행운이었다. 너무 먼 거리로- 혹은 연락이 닿지 않아서 은하 외곽에 머물고 있던 제다이들은 코러산트가 제국으로 편입됨과 동시에 클론들에게 사살당했다. 카쉬크에서 분리주의 연합을 막고 있던 요다도 그것을 느끼고 자신의 클론 병사들을 죽여야했다.

우키들이 제공한 비행선에 올라 그는 마지막 인사를 건넸다.

"안녕 타풀."

갈색 털에 뒤덮힌 우키가 슬픈 소리를 흘린다.

"안녕 츄바카."

작은 비행선에 오른 요다는 커다란 두 친구를 바라봤다. 멋진 수식어도, 장황한 인사도, 따뜻한 포옹도 없었지만 그들은 서로에 대한 애정과 신뢰를 느끼며 이별을 받아들였다. 도크가 닫히고 작은 배가 우주선으로 쏘아 올려졌다. 흰색의 긴 궤적이 이어진다. 이내 투명하게 사라진 요다의 흔적은 아름답게 반짝이는 밤하늘로 스며들었다. 두 우키는 이 세계에 밀려들어오는 암흑을 느끼고 있었다. 어쩌면 저 현명하고 따뜻한 제다이 마스터를 다시 보기 힘들지도 모른다는 생각을 하며.

 

 

새벽녘, 파드메의 테라스에 익숙한 스타파이터가 세워졌다. 그녀는 날듯 달려가 아나킨의 품에 안겼다.

"애니!!"

남자의 튜닉엔 전장 특유의 화염 내음과 비릿한 피비린내가 섞여있었다. 그것에 가슴이 미어지는 것을 느끼며 파드메는 그의 품에 파고들었다.

"사원이 불길에 휩싸인걸 봤어. 난... 난... 네가 잘못되었을까봐 미쳐버리는 줄 알았어. 정말 다행이야. 정말..."  
"당신이 무사해서 다행이예요."

그녀는 아나킨의 얼굴을 올려다보며 비통한 목소릴 흘렸다.

"무슨일이 생긴건지 말해줘! 사원은 어떻게 된 거고, 의사당은 어떻게 된거야!"  
"필요한 일이예요. 당신은 걱정하지 말아요."  
"하지만,"  
"전 이제 다시 가봐야해요. 당신이 무사한지 확인하러 온거예요."

파드메의 말을 자르며 아나킨은 몸을 떼어냈다. 그녀는 남자의 팔을 붙들었다.

"또 어딜 가는거야. 부탁이야. 이제 가지마. 너무 무서워."

가슴으로 파고드는 그녀의 어깨를 토닥이며 아나킨이 속삭였다.

"걱정말아요. 이 전쟁을 끝내러 가는 거니까."  
"가지마. 가지마..."  
"내 어머니와 당신과, 우리 아이와... 오비완이 아무 걱정없이 평화롭게 살 수 있는 방법을 찾았어요. 분리주의자 수장들이 무스타파에 모여있어요. 그들을 죽이면 클론 전쟁은 완전히 끝나는거예요."

 

 

다음날 아침, 유타파우 미션을 끝내고 코러산트로 돌아온 오비완은 사원에 연기가 피어오르는 것을 보고 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 코디가 곁에 섰다.

"장군님. 의사당으로부터의 호출입니다."  
"의장님께 사원으로 먼저 가야한다고 전해줘."

급히 가려는데 코디가 앞을 막았다.

"안됩니다. 바로 가셔야합니다."

그제서야 이상한 낌새를 눈치챈다. 돌아오는 내내 응답하지 않는 사원과 다른 제다이들. 그러고보면 주변의 상황도 이상했다. 필요 이상으로 많은 수의 트루퍼들이 격납고 주변을 순찰하고 있었다.

"의장님께서 그러시나?"

코디는 잠깐 침묵했고, 이내 응답했다.

"그렇습니다."  
"그럼 내가 직접 연락하지."

오비완은 컴링크를 넣었다. 코디는 여전히 눈 앞에서 버티고 서 있다. 계속해서 울리는 호출음을 들으며 그는 천천히 격납고 안 쪽으로 들어갔다.

"연락 안 받으시는데..."  
"일단 함께 가주십시오."

아까 얼핏 봤던 격납고 안쪽에 길게 도열한 무언가를 확인하기 위해 오비완은 신중히 주변에 포스를 펼쳤다. 기이하다. 다른 제다이의 포스가 느껴지지 않았다. 그리고 그의 시야에 안쪽에 가득 도열한 B-2를 확인 한 순간 무언가가 잘못되었다는 것을 느꼈다.

 

 

 

무스타파엔 살육이 벌어지고 있었다. 이제 거의 완전히 다크 사이드에 파묻힌 젊은 시스는 주저함 없이 수장들의 몸을 베어냈다. 다스 베이더는 서서히 살인의 쾌감을 손 끝에 익히고 있었다. 다크 사이드는 한 번에 힘을 증폭시켜 폭발적인 힘을 사용할 수 있었다. 몸이 저릿저릿할 정도로 강하고 진한 포스의 흐름이 혈관을 따라 흐른다. 이제껏 느껴보지 못했던, 검고, 강하고, 빨려들어갈 것 같은 힘이었다.

마지막 지도자를 죽인 베이더는 느리게 시선을 돌렸다. 드디어 끝났다. 이제 더는 분리주의자도, 클론 전쟁도 없다. 그 지리하고 끔찍했던 시간들은 이 행성의 용암속에 묻혀 사라질 것이다. 사원에 머문 지난 2년간. 절반 이상을 전장에서 보내야 했던 그로서는 자신의 손으로 전쟁을 끝냈다는데 상당한 기쁨을 느낄 것이라 생각했지만 실제로는 적잖은 허탈감이 그를 감싸고 있었다.

발길을 옮긴다. 거의 하루 종일 사용한 힐트는 열기로 뜨거워져 있었다. 손에 익은 무기를 벨트에 걸고 출구를 열었다. 실드에 보호되고 있었지만 뜨거운 열풍은 막지 못했기 때문에 바깥의 공기는 뜨거웠다. 복도에 선다. 저 멀리 떠오르는 항성이 보였다. 큰 의미는 없을 것이다. 어차피 이 곳엔 펄펄 끓는 지옥의 마그마가 펼쳐져 있어 낮이건 밤이건 늘 붉게 빛나고 있으니까.

피어오르는 수증기로 대기권을 막고 있는 구름들. 그 사이로 드러난 빛을 바라본다. 문득 제다이 오더가 떠올랐다. 기막혀 한다. 자신은 왜 저 빛을 보며 오더를 떠올리는 것인가. 그들은 결코 평화를 지키지 못했다. 그들은 절대선이 아니었다. 그들은 빛이 아니다.  
순간 아련한 기억들이 지나간다. 나란히 우주 공간에 올라 비행술에 대해 강의했던 세이시 틴. 유쾌한 웃음소리와 함께 라이트 세이버 대련을 도와준 킷 피스토. 아나킨을 위해 시간을 내어 젬소를 배울 수 있도록 해준 플로 쿤. 제 마스터가 되어주세요- 라고 이야기했던 베루.

\- 널... 혼자 보내지 말았어야 했어.

마스터, 오비완. 나의 연인. 순간 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 눈가가 젖고 있는 것 조차 몰랐다. 목구멍을 치고 올라오는 오열을 억지로 내려눌렀다. 사람들의 시체. 화염과 피비린내로 덮혀가던 사원이 떠올랐다. 아름답고, 밝고, 넘치는 지성으로 가득찼던 곳이었다. 주먹을 잡아 쥔다.

사라져!

반짝이던 천의 샘과 새소리가 아름다웠던 정원, 오비완과 함께 걸었던 대회랑.

사라져, 사라지라고 아나킨 스카이워커! 넌 이제 세상에 없는거야! 제다이 나이트 따위 이젠 바라지 않아! 내가 버린게 아니야, 그들이 버렸어! 그들이 날 버렸고, 은하를 배신했고, 사람들을 죽음으로 몰아넣은거야!!

난간을 잡아쥔 손에 힘이 가득 들어갔다.

 

 

 

코디를 피해 사원으로 숨어든 오비완은 순간 그 자리에 주저앉을 뻔했다. 사원 입구는 트루퍼들의 감시아래 놓여있었고, 겨우겨우 숨어 들어간 그 곳은 처참함 그 자체였다. 시체들이 대회랑이 가득했다. 영링, 파다완, 제다이, 지원단- 모두. 남김없이. 다리에서 기운이 쭉 빠졌지만 오비완은 온 힘을 다해 몸을 추스렸다. 순간 그의 제자가 떠올랐다. 회랑 안으로 달려 들어가 작은 방에 숨어 들었다. 급히 컴링크를 넣는다. 연락이 닿지 않는다. 불안함에 손바닥에 땀이 배어들었다. 홀로 프로젝터를 꺼낸다. 아나킨. 아나킨... 제발 무사해야할텐데...

 

 

 

요다는 입구의 트루퍼들을 쓰러트리고 겨우 대회랑으로 진입했다. 주의깊이 상황을 살핀다. 드로이드가 공격했다는 이야기는 들어서 알고 있었다. 하지만 알 수 없는 흔적이 있었다. 플라즈마 기둥의 끝이 닿은, 까맣게 그을린 궤적. 쓰러진 지원단 사람의 몸을 바로 눕힌다. 복부를 관통한 깔끔한 환부. 요다의 입에서 탄식이 새어나왔다. 그의 포스가 경고하는 것이 점차 형태를 갖춰나가기 시작했다. 불길하게 느껴져왔던 강렬한 포스의 흔들림. 선택받은 자의 고통. 아픔. 그는 처참한 심정으로 시선을 들었다. 혹시 모를 생존자를 찾고, 사원의 비상코드를 되돌려 두어야 했다. 더 이상의 피해자가 생기지 않도록.

 

 

 

오비완은 방에서 나왔다. 손에는 힐트가 쥐어져 있었다. 아나킨과는 어떻게도 연락이 닿지 않았다. 최악의 상황을 마주할 각오를 하고 그는 사원 내부를 뒤지기 시작했다. 본딩은 끊어지지 않았다. 살아있을거야. 괜찮을것이다. 어쩌면 사원의 어딘가에 쓰러져 자신의 도움을 애타게 기다리고 있을지도 모른다. 포스를 넓혀 기척을 찾는데 익숙한 파동이 느껴졌다. 장서관 입구를 바라봤다. 그곳엔 지금 이 순간 너무나도 절실했던 존재가 서 있었다.

"마스터 요다!"  
"살아남았군. 다행이네."

지팡이를 짚으며 이 편으로 다가온다. 오비완은 요다에게 달려갔다.

"이게 대체 어떻게 된 일입니까?"  
"공화국이 전복되었어, 다스 시디어스에 의해. 사원 역시 새로운 시스에게 당했네."  
"어떻게 그 짧은 시간에..."

요다의 눈이 찌푸려졌다.

"...내부를 잘 아는 자의 소행인 듯 싶군."

두 사람은 천천히 안 쪽으로 들어갔다. 사원이라기보다는 거대한 무덤같은 장소를.

 

 

  
하이퍼 스페이스에서 빠져나온 우주선은 재도약을 위해 행성 사이를 빠져나갔다. 일룸의 사원에는 필요 최소한의 필수품이 상비되어 있었다. 시스가 모르는 장소는 그 곳 정도였다. 윈두는 부상자들을 의료실로 보내고 살아남은 힐러들을 배정해주었다. 세이시 틴은 격납고의 함재기들을 살피고 있었다. 킷은 무기를, 플로 쿤은 틴과 함께 있다.

"마스터 윈두."

차분한 목소리에 시선을 돌린다. 흰 튜닉의 기사가 허리를 굽힌다.

"나이트 올린. 다친곳은 어떤가?"  
"가벼운 찰과상입니다. 괜찮습니다."

페루스는 윈두의 곁으로 와 내용을 보고했다.

"말씀하신대로 마스터 요다께 부탁드려 장서관의 데이터를 다운받기 시작했습니다. 송신상태가 좋지 않아 시간이 오래걸릴 것 같습니다."  
"보안 홀로는 뭐라고 하시던가."  
"직접 확인하겠다고 하셨습니다."  
"그래..."

윈두의 미간이 좁혀지는데 조종을 맡고 있는 나이트가 이야기했다.

"마스터 윈두, 재도약합니다."

함선의 재도약을 알리는 방송이 흘러나가고, 윈두는 가만히 트랜스파리스틸 너머를 바라봤다. 먼 별의 궤적이 길게 늘어진다. 눈을 감는다. 하이퍼 랩쳐때문이 아닌, 가슴의 고통때문이었다. 흘려보내야했다. 이미 벌어진 일은. 그것에 연연하는게 아니라 다음을 생각해야했다. 페루스는 그런 윈두의 곁을 조용히 지켰다. 모든 제다이들에게 힘든 시간이 시작이 시작되고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 이번에 끝내려고 했는데 장렬히 실패했어요. ㅎㅎㅎ 길어져서요.  
> 2\. 다음편에 끝납니다. 절반정도 써두었어요. 그래도 안 궁금해하셔도 되는게, 알고 계시는 그 전개 그대로라서요... ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 조금 다른게 있긴 하지만요.  
> 3\. 이제 남은건 아나킨 깽판치다 해피엔딩 해주는것 뿐이네요.  
> 4\. 그럼 (이번엔 진짜로) 마지막 편에서 만나요! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 23

통제실 입구의 시체를 가만히 옆으로 옮긴 두 사람은 안으로 들어가 서버를 조작하고 있었다. 오비완은 주의깊게 비상코드를 조정했다. 섬세한 빛의 끈들이 새어나오는 메모리를 수정한 그는 렉을 안으로 밀어넣고 단단히 잠구었다.

"끝났습니다."  
"이걸로 사원으로 돌아올 제다이는 없게 되었군."

두 사람은 통제실 바깥으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 보안홀로 기록장치가 시야에 들어온다. 오비완은 그 쪽으로 다가갔다.

"알아봐야 고통뿐이야."

요다가 자리에 멈추어 서 오비완을 말린다. 그는 홀로를 띄워 어제 오후부터 지금까지의 화상을 빠르게 돌리기 시작했다.

"진실을 알아야겠어요."

대회랑, 장서관, 숙소, 교실, 회의실... 모든 곳에 드로이드들이 나타났다. 사람들이 쓰러진다. 그 가운에 나타난 로브를 둘러 쓴 시스가 보였다. 화상은 끔찍한 모습으로 흘러가고, 죽어가는 사람들의 모습도 늘어갔다. 처참한 장면들이었다. 순간, 홀로 안에 두 사람이 나타났다. 다스 시디어스의 앞에 무릎꿇고 있는 아나킨이었다.

\- 잘했다, 다스 베이더.

그의 귀에 익숙한 목소리가 들려왔다. 듣고도 믿을 수 없는 이야기가.

\- 감사합니다, 마스터.

"말도 안돼..."

이어진 홀로는 다시 사원 내부를 비춘다. 제자의 손에 동료들과 어린 아이들이 쓰러져나갔다. 트루퍼 부대를 위시한 젊은 시스는 무자비하게 검날을 휘둘렀다. 남자의 걸음이 영링들의 숙소로 이어진다. 어린 아이들의 몸을 쉴새없이 베어내는 모습을 보던 오비완은 떨리는 손가락을 들어 전원을 내렸다. 그는 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할 지경이었다.

"더는... 못 보겠어요..."

충격으로 굳어버린 중년의 제다이 마스터를 올려다보며 요다가 침통한 음성을 흘렸다.

"우리가 시스를 끝내야해."

떨리는 하늘색 눈동자가 들린다. 오비완은 괴롭게 이야기했다.

"황제는 죽이겠지만... 아나킨은..."  
"자넨 다스 시디어스의 상대가 되지 못해."  
"그는 제 동생같은 아이입니다!"  
"우릴 버렸네. 더 이상 자네의 제자가 아니야."  
"하지만 전 그가 어딨는지도 모른다구요."

계속되는 부정에 요다는 속으로 쓴 미소를 지었다. 오비완이 지니고 있던 아나킨에 대한 애정이 얼마나 깊었는지 깨달았기 때문이다. 제자가 사람들을- 오더의 태반을 죽였는데도 불구하고 죽일수없다고 단언하는 이 남자는 본래 이런 사람이 아니었다. 공과 사를 칼처럼 구분하던 제다이의 현신과 같은 사람이었다. 고통스런 순간일테다. 요다는 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그는 앞으로 나가야만했다.

"직감을 이용하게. 그럼 찾을 수 있을테니."

 

 

  
"마지막으로 본게 언제죠?"  
"어제요."

파드메의 눈은 붉게 충혈되어 있었다. 붕괴된 의사당, 무너진 공화국. 그녀 역시 힘든 밤을 보냈을 것이다. 오비완은 떨어지지 않는 입을 놀려 애써 침착한 목소리를 냈다.

"어디 있는지 아십니까?"  
"아뇨."

잘라말하는 파드메에게 다가간다. 오비완은 그녀가 아나킨을 얼마나 사랑하는지 알고 있었다. 자신의 전부를 내줄만큼. 미래를 약속할 수 없는 사이임에도 불구하고 그녀는 정말 모든것을 주었다. 오비완은 그녀의 부른 배에서 애써 시선을 돌렸다.

"파드메, 그는 지금 위험한 상황입니다."  
"시스로부터요?"  
"자신으로부터요."

입술을 물며 시선을 돌리는 파드메에게 말을 이었다.

"그가 악의 세력과 결탁했습니다."  
"아뇨! 말도 안돼요!"

순간 표정이 무너질뻔했지만 오비완은 이를 악 물었다. 그녀 역시 자신과 똑같은 반응을 하는것에 가슴이 찢어질 것 같았다.

"보안 홀로그램을 봤습니다. 그가... 영링들을 죽이는 것을..."

오비완의 끔찍한 이야기에 파드메는 강하게 부정했다.

"아나킨이 그럴리 없어요!"  
"그는 팰퍼틴에게 속았습니다. 아나킨은 이제 시스 로드고, 다스 시디어스의 제자가 되었어요."  
"믿을 수 없어요."

파드메는 형편없이 떨기 시작했다. 기댈 곳 없는 눈으로 고개를 저었다.

"...절대..."

오비완은 로브 밑으로 주먹을 잡아쥐었다.

"그를 찾아야 합니다."

파드메의 시선이 오비완에게 닿았다. 그녀는 거의 울기 직전이었다.

"그를 죽일거군요... 그렇죠?"  
"안 그러면 우리 모두가 위험해져요."  
"말할 수 없어요."

굳게 입을 다문 그녀를 보며 오비완은 시선을 떨구었다. 적어도 파드메는 아나킨을 믿고 있었다. 차라리 그 편이 좋을지도 모른다. 자신도 그렇게 생각하고 싶었다. 지금이라도 그 홀로그램이 시스의 조작이고, 자신의 제자는 어딘가에 붙잡혀서 구출을 기다리는 중일지도 모른다고. 그랬으면 좋겠다. 제발 그랬으면 좋겠다. 때문에 오비완은 더더욱 아나킨의 소재를 파악해야만했다. 자신이 본 것이, 자신이 알게 된 것이 모두 거짓이라는 것을 그가 증명해주어야만 했다. 오비완은 몸을 돌렸다가 말을 꺼냈다.

"아나킨이 아이 아빠죠?"

왜 그 질문 던졌는지 스스로도 납득하지 못한 채 그는 파드메의 눈을 바라봤다. 표정으로 대답을 읽어낸다. 굳이 포스를 사용하지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 자신의 예상이 사실이었다는 것을. 왜 땅 밑이 꺼질듯한 기분이 드는지 모르겠다. 왜 상처받는지 모르겠다. 오비완은 입술을 꾹 물고 뒤돌아섰다.

"미안해요."

 

 

무스타파에 비행선을 내린 파드메는 저 멀리 아나킨이 오는 것을 보고 바깥으로 달려나갔다.

"아나킨!!"

심신의 고통으로 지친 남자는 자신을 향해 달려오는 그녀를 강하게 안아주었다. 머리에 입술을 누른다. 이 곳은 조각난 시체와 끓어오르는 용암뿐인 곳이었다. 파드메의 체취가 굳은 마음을 풀어준다. 그녀가 주는 편안함에 감사하며 아나킨은 다정한 음성으로 이야기했다.

"당신 비행선을 봤어요. 여긴 왜 온거예요?"  
"네가 걱정돼서."

파드메는 힘겨운 눈으로 아나킨을 올려다봤다. 말을 잇는다.

"오비완이 끔찍한 이야길 해줬어."

순간 심장이 지끈거린다. 아나킨은 표정을 바꾸지 않은 채 질문했다.

"무슨?"  
"네가 악의 세력과 결탁했고, 또..."

울것 같은 얼굴로 말한다.

"영링들을 모두 죽였대."

그건 사실이었다. 헛웃음이 샐 뻔했지만 그러지 않았다.

"이간질 시키는거예요."  
"아니야, 그는 우릴 걱정하고 있어."

젊은 시스의 눈이 일그러졌다.

"우리?"  
"우리 관계를 알아. 널 돕겠대."

알고는 있었을 것이다. 하지만 제자의 아이를 밴 여자에게 찾아가 자신에 대해 이야기하는 오비완의 무심함에 치가 떨렸다. 오비완은 오비완이었다. 변하지 않았다. 알고 있었지만 분노가 끓어올랐다.

"애니, 난 네 사랑... 그거 하나면 돼."

대답하지 않는 아나킨을 보며 파드메가 말을 이었다.

"우리 도망가자. 멀리 떠나서 셋이 살자. 공화국이니 제국이니 모두 잊고."  
"도망이요? 우리가 왜요?"

그가 어이없다는 듯 웃었다.

"이젠 숨을필요 없어요. 내가 이 전쟁을 끝냈다구요. 때가되면 난 황제를 몰아내고 그 자리에 오를거예요. 그렇게 되면 당신이 원한 이상향을 실현시킬수 있겠죠."

아나킨의 이야기에 파드메가 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐...?"

너무나 당당하게 허황된 이야기를 늘어놓는 모습에 그녀가 몸을 떼어냈다. 갈색 눈이 충격을 담고있었다.

"네가 한 소릴 믿을 수가 없어... 오비완의 말이 맞았구나..."  
"오비완 이야기는 그만해요!"

결국 분노한 아나킨이 소리쳤다. 그는 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 이를 갈듯 경고했다.

"날 버린건 제다이예요. 당신까지 그럴 필욘 없잖아요?"  
"아..."

뺨 위로 흘러내리는 눈물을 참지 못하며 파드메가 절규했다.

"아나킨... 가슴이 너무 아파. 왜 내가 함께 할 수 없는 길로 가는거야! 제발 부탁해, 다시 돌아와. 널 너무 사랑해!"  
"거짓말!!!"

아나킨이 토해낼듯 외쳤다. 그의 시선은 파드메의 뒷편을 향하고 있었다. 시선을 돌린 그녀는 심하게 당황하고 말았다. 도크 위에, 오비완 케노비가 서 있었던 것이다.

"아니, 아니야! 아니야, 아나킨!!"  
"날 죽이려고 그를 데려왔군요!"  
"아니야! 아니..."

파드메는 말을 잊지 못했다. 숨이 막혔다. 아나킨의 검은 손이 점차 들어올려졌다. 보기만 했을 뿐 실제로 겪은 적이 없는 포스의 강한 압력에 그녀는 거의 실신할 지경에 이르렀다. 겨우 스며나오는 소리로 아나킨을 부른다. 그의 눈은 분노와 증오에 파묻혀 있었다. 가슴이 찢어질 것 같았다. 조여드는 기도보다, 마음이 더 아프다. 그녀가 사랑한 남자는 공화국을 버리고, 제다이 오더를 버리고, 결국 그녀의 믿음마저 저버린 것이다.

"파드메를 놔줘!!"

오비완이 달려왔을 때 파드메는 바닥으로 쓰러져 혼절한 직후였다. 손을 뻗어 포스를 흘린다. 다행이 생명엔 지장이 없었다.

"대체 이게 무슨 짓이냐!"  
"모두 당신 때문이야!"  
"다크 사이드의 유혹을 견디지 못한 네 탓이겠지!"  
"설교는 집어치워요!!"

아나킨은 숨을 들이마시며 주변을 걷기 시작했다. 오비완은 파드메의 기색을 살피고 자리에서 일어났다.

"제다이와 당신의 거짓말엔 이제 신물이 나! 난 다크 사이드가 두렵지 않아요. 내 힘으로 전쟁을 끝냈고, 내 제국에 평화를 가져왔어요!"

오비완은 자신이 들은 것을 믿지 못했다. 두 사람의 대화로 아나킨이 나락에 떨어진것을 확인했을 때부터 이미 그의 심장은 잿더미가 되어 있었다. 자신의 손으로 키운 제자가 제다이 오더와 사원 식구들 전원을 살해한데다가 공화국마저 전복시켰다. 그리고 이젠 '내 제국'을 논하고 있다. 오비완은 치밀어 오르는 감정을 누르려 필사적으로 노력했다.

"네 제국이라고?"

기막힌 목소리에 아나킨은 어금니를 꽉 물었다. 손끝이 부들부들 떨린다. 그의 계획은 이게 아니었다. 오비완은 코러산트에 복귀해 의사당에 연금되어 있었어야 했다. 파드메는 그녀의 아파트에. 자신은 미션을 마치고 코러산트에 돌아가 그녀의 안전을 확인하고 의사당에서 오비완을 돌려받을 예정이었다. 그때라면 자신의 마스터는 의회를 완전히 점령하고 원활히 행정 절차를 밟기위해 사무실에서 바쁜 시간을 보내고 있을 터였다. 그 동안 자신은 오비완에게 상황을 설명하고, 그가 수긍하면 (물론 그럴리는 없겠지만) 함께 자신의 새 아파트에 돌아가고, 거부하면 황제의 힘으로 유순한 오비완 케노비로 만들어 받을 생각이었다. 이런 끔찍한 행성에서, 자신이 살해한 사람들을 뒤에 두고, 자신의 아이를 밴 여성을 사이에 둔 채 이 따위 대화를 나눌 예정은 전혀 없었다. 게다가 그는 자신을 죽이러 왔다. 오비완과 자신의 검술은 호각을 달렸다. 결코 곱게 끝나지 않을 것이다. 아나킨이 가장 피하고 싶은 장면이 열리고 있었다.

"당신을 죽이지 않게 해줘요."  
"난 민주주의와 공화국을 위해 살아왔어!"

예상대로의 이야기에 헛웃음이 걸렸다. 오비완을 쉽게 회유할 수 있을거라 애시당초 생각하지도 않았다. 결전이 될 것이다. 아나킨은 낮은 목소리를 흘렸다.

"나와 함께 하지 않으면, 당신은 내 적이 될 거예요."

누비안의 작은 창고에 숨어있는 수 시간동안. 오비완은 끊임없이 아나킨을 생각하고 있었다.  
처음 타투인에서 만났던 아나킨 스카이워커는 거칠지언정 인정과 따뜻함을 아는 현명한 지도자였다. 처음 자신을 요구했을 때도 강압적인 분위기는 있었지만, 결코 강제로 범하진 않았다.  
함께 콰이곤의 디스트로이어에 오른 후로는 유쾌하게 웃는 모습도 보여주었다. 그는 자신만만했지만 겸손할줄도 알았고, 성실히 공부하는 자세도 지니고 있었다. 배에서 내리기 하루 전 자신의 개인실로 찾아와 필사적으로 안으며 속삭였던 말도 아직 기억하고 있었다.

\- 미안하지만 나 오늘 굉장히 난폭할거예요. 이걸로 마지막이라니 견딜수가 없어서... 당신을 다치게 할 것 같아 오지 않으려 했는데 그럴수가 없었어.

이제 그의 말을 알 수 있다. 이해 할 수 있다. 마지막이라니 견딜 수 없다. 그가 영링들을 죽이고, 사원 사람들을 죽이는 모습이 아직도 눈 앞에 선명했다. 하지만 여전히 믿을 수 없었다. 제 눈으로 홀로를 확인했는데도 불구하고, 심장은 끊임없이 외치고 있었다. 아니야, 아니야. 아나킨은 그럴 사람이 아니야.

쉴새없이 그와의 추억이 스며나왔다. 일룸에서 라이트 세이버를 만들던 모습, 대련실에서 보낸 시간들, 대회랑에서 다른 마스터들과 이야기하며 웃는 얼굴, 스피더에서 거침없이 뛰어내리던 모습, 베루에게 생일 선물을 주고 안아주던 다정한 얼굴, 나부에서의 키스... 오비완은 나부에서의 기억을 가슴 한 구석에 고이 간직하고 있었다. 대낮, 탁 트인 야외에서의 키스를 그가 용인했던건 다른 이유가 아니었다. 그러고 싶었기 때문이다. 이전의 자신이라면 감히 생각조차 하지 않았을 일을, 그의 제자는 하도록 만들었다. 그 간절한 눈으로, 그 애틋한 목소리로.

그가 소중했다. 정식 파다완은 아니었지만 오비완은 그를 마음으로부터 제자로 받아들이고 있었다. 자신이 지켜주고, 가르쳐야 할 사람으로. 차가운 밤, 아나킨의 품에 안겨 잠들면서 겉보기엔 거칠고 무례해보일지 모르지만 실제로는 외롭고 늘 사랑에 목말라한다는 걸 알게되었다. 자신은 그가 원하는 것을 모두 줄 수는 없었다. 하지만, 할 수 있는 최대치의 사랑을 주려 애썼다. 오더의 따뜻함과 밝음을 알길 바랬다.

하지만 자신이 원했던, 바랬던 모든것은 처참히 부서져 버렸다.

눈 앞의 제자는 더 이상 제다이도, 아나킨도, 자신이 사랑한 제자도 아니었다. 눈을 깜빡인다. 길고, 아름다웠지만, 힘겨웠던 시간들이 지나간다. 표현할 수 없는 절망과, 후회와, 고통. 어째서 너여야 했을까. 네 모든것을 안으려 그토록 노력했는데, 왜 이렇게 되버려야 했을까.

오비완의 손이 힐트를 꺼내들었다. 그는 해야했다. 자신은 오비완 케노비였고, 제다이 마스터였으며, 카운슬의 일원이었고, 무너진 공화국의 장군이었다. 설사 눈 앞의 남자가 자신의 전부라 할지라도, 그가 오비완 케노비인 이상 더 이상의 선택지는 없었다.

"그럼 난 내가 해야 할 일을 해야겠구나."

그는 짧게 생각했다. 아나킨이 혹시라도 자신의 의지를 꺾어줄지 모른다고. 세이버를 내리고 자신이 한 모든 일을 참회할지 모른다고. 그렇게 된다면, 당장이라도 그를 데리고 황제의 손에서 벗어나 멀리 도망가고 싶다고. 하지만 그를 절망케하는 응답이 흘러나왔다.

"그렇게 하시죠."

 

 

오비완은 필사적으로 제자의 검을 받아냈다. 두 사람은 서로를 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 이런 스탠스로 검을 들었을 때, 그가 어느쪽을 공격해오는지. 이런 식으로 찔러 넣을때 어떻게 방어하는지. 긴 시간 함께 전장에 서고, 서로의 등을 지켜주며 익혀온 서로에 대한 정보는 이 순간 두 사람에게 차가운 독이 되어 퍼지고 있었다.

오비완은 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 끊임없이 생각이 맴돌았다. 지금이라도 그가 모든것을 중단하고 돌아와줄지 모른다고. 하지만 그 헛된 바램은 전력을 다해 날아드는 제자의 검으로 매 순간 깨지고 부서졌다. 평소의 대련때와는 다른 포스. 아나킨은 실제로 오비완을 죽일 기세로 싸우고 있는 것이다. 자칫하면 목숨이 날아간다. 그렇게 되면 공화국은 두 시스 아래 완전히 떨어지게 된다. 그렇게 둘 수는 없었다.

모든 제다이가 그렇지만, 자신의 주력 폼이 있다고 해서 늘 그것만을 고수하는 것은 아니었다. 오비완은 소레수의 마스터였고, 때문에 방어에 능숙했지만 늘 방어만 하지는 않았다. 방어는 공격을 위한 초석이기 때문이다. 하지만 그는 계속 뒤로 밀려나고 있었다. 아나킨의 공격적인 폼은 그런 오비완의 목을 조이듯 파고들었다. 거대한 포스에 덧입혀진 젊은이의 강함이 그를 짓누른다. 그를 지켜주던 힘이 몸을 돌려, 자신을 죽이기 위해 칼을 치켜든 것이다.

플라즈마 기둥이 부딪히고, 터질듯한 파공음을 내고, 허공을 가로지른다. 아나킨의 푸른 세이버가 심장을 갈라냈다. 두 사람의 기억을, 두 사람의 체온을, 두 사람의 시간을. 모두 베어내고 있었다. 때문에 오비완은 자신의 검을 아나킨에게 휘두를 수 없었다. 눈 앞의 남자가 시스임을 알면서도, 그의 마음은 계속해서 '아니야. 아나킨이 그랬을리 없어.'라고 말하고 있었다. 그 시간들이 너무 소중했다. 제다이면서도, 감히 그의 입맞춤에 동화되고 말았던 자신이 명백히 존재하고 있었다.

순간 무언가가 오비완의 목을 강하게 붙들었다. 아나킨의 의수였다. 숨이 막히고, 목이 끊어질 것 같은 악력을 버티며 남자의 팔을 잡았다. 쥐고 있는 라이트 세이버가 얼굴 가까이 다가온다. 푸른 빛 속에 드러난 제자의 눈을 본 순간, 오비완은 모든게 끝났다는 것을 깨달았다. 그 검게 번들대는 증오와 분노. 폭발적으로 쏟아지는 다크 사이드의 기운. 그는 멈추지 않을 것이다. 이전의 아나킨 스카이워커는 이 자리에 없었다. 오비완은 온 힘을 다해 발을 뻗어 남자를 걷어찼다. 쓰러진 아나킨이 다시 도약한다. 오비완은 그가 라이트 세이버를 들고 있지 않음을 알았지만, 즉시 자신의 검을 내리칠 수 없었다. 틀렸구나. 생각한 순간 제자의 부츠가 그의 가슴에 내리 꽂혔다.

격렬한 전투는 계속해서 이어졌다. 오비완은 아나킨을 죽일 기회를 두어 번 더 놓쳐야 했다. 차마 할 수 없었다. 이어지는 듀얼속에서 드러나는 시스의 힘을 느끼며, 그는 자신이 결단을 내려야 한다는 것을 깨달았다. 이대로는 모두가 고통스러워질 것이다. 오비완은 자신의 입장을 생각해야했다. 개인적인 감정이 아닌, 대의를 위해.

흐르는 용암위에서 마주했을 때, 오비완은 가슴이 찢어지는 것을 느끼며 이야기했다.

"내가 널 잘못 가르쳤다."  
"제다이는 잘못된 길을 가고 있었어요."  
"다스 시디어스는 사악한 존재야!"  
"내가 보기엔 제다이가 그래요!"  
"눈이 멀었구나!"

전혀 얽히지 않는 대화. 채집 플랫폼은 마그마위를 미끄러지듯 흘러간다. 뜨거운 열풍이 불었다. 격렬한 전투로 땀에 젖은 머리칼이 흩날린다. 드로이드 위에 있던 아나킨이 낮은 음성을 흘렸다.

"이게 당신의 마지막이 될 겁니다, 나의 마스터."

아직 더 부서질 심장이 있었나. 오비완은 지끈거리는 통증을 느끼며 세이버를 고쳐 잡았다. 끓어오르는 마그마. 눈 앞의 시스. 무너진 세계. 산산조각나는 자신. 차라리 이 곳에서 죽고 싶다는 생각을 필사적으로 억누르며 그는 심호흡했다. 아나킨이 플랫폼 반대편으로 도약했고, 반동으로 잠시 주춤했지만 두 사람은 거의 즉시 서로의 광검을 내리쳤다. 수번의 합이 오간다. 긴 전투로 지쳐 있었지만 빈틈없이 파고 드는 제자의 세이버를 막으며 오비완은 이 곳은 위험하다고 판단했다. 플랫폼은 좁았고, 유속이 빨라 균형을 잡기 힘들었다. 두 사람의 검이 강하게 부딪혀 눈부신 열과 파동음을 울렸다. 포스를 펼친다. 뒷쪽의 지표면을 확인한 순간 그는 몸을 날려 착지했다. 끓어오르는 마그마의 한 가운데 선 아나킨을 보며 오비완이 이야기했다.

"이제 다 끝났어. 내가 고지를 점령했다."

오비완은 자신이 어떤 뜻으로 그에게 이 이야기를 하는지 알고 있었다. 아직도. 아직도 그가 돌아와주길 바라는 바보같은 자신의 바램을. 이만큼 서로에게 칼을 겨누고 죽이기 위해 세이버를 내리쳤는데도 불구하고 여전히 남아있는 아나킨에 대한 눈 먼 사랑을.

그러니 이제 그만두자. 넌 네가 있을 곳으로 돌아오고, 잘못된 이 상황을 바로잡자. 하지만 변절한 제다이는 그렇게 생각하지 않았다.

"날 과소평가하지 말아요."

눈 앞의 남자는 아나킨이 아니면서, 아나킨이었다. 저 고집스러움도, 불리한 상황임에도 불구하고 자신의 힘을 과신하는 것도. 모두 아나킨 스카이워커였다. 오비완은 고개를 저었다. 정말 자신이 없었다.

"그러지마, 아나킨."

플랫폼에서 도약한다. 대련중에, 체술연습중에 몇 번이나 지적했던 문제가 다시 눈 앞에서 반복되고 있었다.

\- 아나킨, 공중에 머문 순간 널 보호할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어. 그럴 땐 상대의 후방이나 측면을 파고 들어야 한다.

그는 잘 듣지 않았었다.

아나킨은 그런 학생이었다.

유능하고, 고집세고, 강하고... 아름다운.

힐트를 잡아쥔 손바닥에 땀이 배였다. 오비완의 푸른 세이버가 허공을 향해 움직였다. 이를 부서져라 즈려문다. 휘두른 칼 끝에 둔탁한 무언가가 걸린 순간, 그는 마치 자신이 다친듯한 물리적인 아픔을 심장에 느껴야했다. 잿더미위에 누군가가 떨어졌다. 처절한 신음소리. 헐떡이는 호흡소리. 뜨거운 김이 피어오르는 지표면 위에 두 다리가 잘린 아나킨이 쓰러져 있었다.

고통스러워하는 제자를 본 순간 가슴속을 메꾸고 있던 분노와 절망이 터져나왔다. 오비완은 절규하듯 외쳤다.

"넌 선택받은 자였어!!!"

온갖 감정이 소용돌이쳤다. 눈물이 스며나왔다.

"넌 시스를 없애고, 포스에 균형을 가져올 사람이었어! 네가 시스가 되고, 어둠에 떨어지는게 아니라!!"

필사적인 외침에 아나킨이 맞받아쳤다.

"당신을 증오해!!!"

노란 눈동자. 분노에 이글대는- 시스의 눈을 본 순간 오비완은 듫끓던 감점이 느리게 가라앉는 걸 느꼈다. 아무리 외쳐도, 아무리 괴로워해도 소용없다. 그는 돌아올 수 없는 강을 건넌것이다. 다 틀렸다. 어떻게해도 라이트 사이드로는 돌아오지 않을 것이다. 정말 다 끝난것이다.

오비완은 바닥에 침몰하는 자신을 느끼며 입술을 열었다. 

"널 사랑했다, 아나킨."

순간 제자의 얼굴이 굳었다. 피부까지 파고들듯 강렬하게 퍼지는 고통의 포스. 그는 부들부들 떨었고, 갈듯 이야기했다.

"지금... 뭐라구요?"

노란 눈동자를 마주하던 오비완은 시선을 돌렸다. 그를 완전히 죽여야했다.

"감히... 지금 뭐라고 했어요. 사랑? 사랑이라구요?"

분노로 떠는 청년을 애써 외면하며 오비완은 몸을 굽혀 라이트 세이버를 주웠다. 아나킨의 광검이었다.

"어떻게 이제와서 그 소릴 할 수 있지? 역겨워! 그렇게 구걸하고 애원할 땐 단 한 번도 말해주지 않더니 죽여놓고 그 소리가 나와요? 이기적인것도 정도껏 해!!"

경사면에 기대어 눈을 부릅뜬 아나킨은 오비완을 무섭게 노려봤다.

"이래서 싫었어! 당신따위 만나는게 아니었어! 당신이 모든걸 망쳐버렸어!! 왜 타투인에 온거야! 왜 내 앞에 나타난거야! 왜 날 데려간거야!! 우릴 그냥 얼데란에 보내줬으면 이런 더러운 꼴 안봐도 되는거였잖아요! 어차피 받아주지도 않을거 왜 날 잡은거예요?! 이용해먹으려고? 공화국에 필요하니까? 선택된 자라서? 웃기지마! 포스는 날 선택했을지 몰라도 당신은 그러지 않았어! 당신이 날 받아준 건 그저 이 힘때문이었겠지!"

열기와 체온에 덥혀진 힐트. 오비완은 그것을 꾹 쥐었다. 한 마디도 대꾸할 수 없었다. 순간 아나킨의 빈정대는 웃음소리가 흘러나왔다.

"그래. 잘 되었네요. 내 스승님이 오고 있어. 거기 더 뻗대고 서 있으면 죽을텐데요?"

오비완은 아나킨을 바라봤다. 아니, 베이더를. 시스를. 스위치에 엄지 손가락 끝을 가져다 대지만 결국 아무것도 하지 못했다. 아나킨의 짧은 신음소리가 들려왔다. 그는 상당히 지친 듯 경사면 아래로 미끄러져 내려갔다. 저도 모르게 몸이 앞으로 달려가려고 한다. 오비완은 겨우 자신을 멈추었다. 숨을 헐떡이는 남자를 보며 입술을 깨물었다.

할 수 없어.

땀에 젖은 곱슬머리를 본다. 다시는 만질 수 없는 그것을. 미소를. 웃음 소리를.

저 아일 죽일 수 없어.

오비완은 힘겹게 몸을 돌렸다. 이대로 두면 어차피 죽을테다. 아나킨은 지쳐있었고, 경사면 바로 아래는 마그마니까. 자신의 두 눈으로 그가 죽는 모습을 끝까지 지켜 보는 짓 따위 절대로 할 수 없었다. 헐떡이는 호흡소리가 들려온다. 주먹을 잡아쥔다. 이를 문다. 귀를 닫고 싶어고, 눈을 감고 싶어도, 기억을 지워버리고 싶어도 그럴 수 없었다. 그가 짊어져야 할 짐이었다. 오비완은 식어가는 용암 조각들을 밟고 윗 편으로 올라갔다. 한 걸음, 한 걸음에 심장이 조각나고 있었다.

뜨거운 불길이 치솟는다. 조각난 본딩의 끝으로 절규가 스며든다. 뺨을 타고 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 그는 걸었다. 파드메를 향해. 무너진 공화국을 향해. 자신의 무덤을 향해.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 겨우 끝났어요. ㅠㅠㅋㅋㅋㅋ 흑역사가 완성. p2지만요. 도합 34개의 긴 이야기 읽어주셔서 정말 감사합니다.  
> 이렇게 긴 장편은 처음 써봐요. 도중에 호흡 잃고, 분위기 잊고, 내용 헤매고...ㅎㅎㅎ 사실 p2 c18쯤 왔을때 정주행해봤는데, 진심 전체 다 삭제하고 싶었어요. 지금도 그래요. 그냥, 나중에 전체 퇴고 거치자. 나중에 잘라 낼 챕터 잘라내고, 고칠거 한꺼번에 고치자. 하면서 넘기고 있습니다. ^__ㅠ 그러니 어색해도 이해해주세요. 제가 곰손이라 그래요. 자판이 안 눌려요. (!?!?!) 다 쓴것만으로도 만조쿠... ㅠㅠ  
> 2\. 이제 p3 남았네요. 베이더가 오비완오비완오비완!!!하는 이야기예요. 예상은 c10정도 나올 것 같은데 과연... 이미 마지막편은 다 썼고(?!) 중간중간도 써놨지만 잇는게 문제네요. 아나킨 행쇼해라! 하면서 쓰기 시작한건데 망상대집합이 되어 이도저도 아니게 되었습니다.  
> 3\. 긴 이야기였습니다. 제 덕질 스타일은 제가 좋아서 하는 쪽이라 사실 반응에 큰 신경을 안 쓰는 편인데, 그래도 따뜻한 응원에 진짜 힘 많이 났어요. 자리를 빌어 감사드립니다. ㅠ_ㅠ 그냥 읽어주시는 것만으로도 기쁜데 친절한 Kudos, Comment 기뻤어요. 고맙습니다!
> 
> 그럼 p3에서 만나요! May the Force be with You!


End file.
